1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack for horizontally cradling wine bottles or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have heretofore been developed that relate to bottle holders and the like. See, for example, Irwin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,004; Paumgardhen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,179; and Nogle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,713. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.